Hangovers Suck
by Red curls
Summary: Lily, she's never had more then a few sips of wine in her life...but what happens when a party in the common room gets out of hand? will Lily be able to hold what she consumed? Is she suffering on her own or is a kind someone there to help her?


(I own nothing...but may be the song that my friends made up just to make people mad...but I wont get in to detail about that...)

URG hangovers suck!

I was sleeping, I was wrapped in warm blankets and they that were soft against my skin. It must have been late in the day for the light was shining down on to my face as if it could make me glow. What had happened I don't know, how did I end up in my bed? All I remember is that there was a celebration. I shot up in my bed opening my eyes but shutting them tight wishing for the pain in my head to leave. But no with each small movement It was worse and the light wasn't making it any better, what the hell who was going to hear me? I screamed form the pain throbbing in side the wall of my skull. It grew worse and worse as my scream shredded my ears, I flopped down back in to bed ignoring the pain while pulling the covers over my head to shield my eyes from the light emerging in to the room.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor tower.

Everyone sat bult up in there beds over half holding there heads wishing that the pain with in them would subside.

"Well Moony, we know now that Lily's up."

"Guess so Padfoot, you know that you should run for your life right now."

"Yes I guess I could. But this damn brood on my arm is still out cold, and if Lily's hangover is as bad as that sounded I have at least a day before to have to flee."

"Well goodnight then." said Moony and he passed out collapsing back on to his bed.

"I just hope Prongs lives." was the last thing Padfoot said before passing out himself.

* * *

Back in the heads dorm

"Lily what the hell happened!" Yelled an irritated voice. It was the voice of a man, he was mad yet it had a concerned ring to it.

"Urg, to loud."

"Lily please tell me what happened." Said the voice. It had calmed

"Who are you?" I mumbled from under the covers.

"Lily its James, please tell me what happened." The supposable James said in a whisper,

"I, I, I think I'm going to be sick!" I shoved the covers off of her head and leaned over the edge of the bed. I opened up my mouth to let it all out when two arms slid behind my back and under my legs. They picked me up so quickly and rushed me in to a bathroom and the arm gently placed me in front of a toilet where I barfed the contents of the previous night, while doing this the other hand held my hair away from my face.

"It's alright Lily. Get it all out." Said the voice while rubbing my back.

"Pla…" I spat, "James is that you?" Barf tasted yucky!

"Yes love it is." James replied

"Blehh…"I spewed one more time. "James?"

"Yes."

"Why how did you get in to my room?" Now I was feeling some what better.

"Lily we're not in your room. We're in mine."

"Oh why are we in your room?" Now I wasn't puking any more and was feeling well enough to get away from the bathroom. I tried to stand but swayed violently collapsing but before I could hit the hard stone cold floor James caught me.

"Lily are you alright?"

"Can I get back in to bed?"

"Yes one second." He said as he lifted me back in to his arms and slowly walked over to his bed. I was grateful that he was here, I would be like puking all over everything if he weren't, not to mention that I liked his company. James placed me on his bed and pulled back the covers so I could be warm within them, but he didn't put them over me, he just looked at me as if contemplating to ask something.

"Lily do you need any thing else?"

I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

"What do you need?"

I had to talk now there was no getting out of it. "My clothing it is pinching me, and some water."

"Err; do you need help with your clothing?" I knew that he wasn't comfortable about this but my skirt was hitching up and my shirt was twisted so tight I thought that it would rip momentarily. He wouldn't have to help if I could just sit up; I tried but could only manage a few inches before I fell back to the bed with a thump and a splitting head ach.

"Yes" I said

"Um what will you where?"

"Just a long t-shirt."

"Oh I have lots of those." James turned and walked to a large drawer, he opened it and pulled out a large black shirt and I nodded my approvingly. James walked over to me and sat me up, I hate the feeling of being so helpless. I normally would not let him help me I would have to do things on my own, I hate being helpless it was not the kind of person that I am. But I need the help now I couldn't even stand, but he sat me up slowly and gently the room was still spinning though it had slowed down some. He looked at me as if un sure of himself and asked me…

"Are you sure you can't do this?" He asked looking in to my eyes.

"Mmmhm" I replied looking in to his eyes too.

He nodded and looked down at my shirt, James' fingers were shaking oh so slightly while he undid the first button, after the first button came undone he brought his eyes back to mine. But that was all I saw for I passed out seconds after, the world went black.

* * *

Three hours later

I opened my eyes to once again find myself wrapped in a warm blanked and feeling feather soft. Trying to remember where I was and what I was doing and why the hell did I feel like I had been hit by a sixty ton semi truck. I groaned feeling the pounding in side my body.

"Lily are you wake?" Said a voice, the voice was quite close It was James I think.

"Urg…"was all I said.

"Do you feel alright? You don't feel like your going to be sick again do you?"

"No but I feel as though my head will explode."

"Can you open your eyes?" He said, I did and instantly saw James leaning over me the bines on the windows were closed and a glass of water was resting on the bed side table.

"Good, here drink this." James said as he handed me the glass of water from the side table. I took it, the cool trickle of was soothing as it ran down my throat. James looked to me worried and shy for the first time I had seen him in well I think my life, He wore no arrogant grin and the laughter in his eyes was no longer there. I looked around the room it wasn't my own, I wasn't in my bed ether, nor my clothing I wore a large black T-shirt That smelled strangely of James, there wasn't any colonge on it, just the natural smell of him. It some what smelled of fresh mowed gass and newley sawed wood, not that I was complaining about it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well I know some, but not all, I do know how you ended up in my room and in that T-shirt."

"Can you tell me?" I crooked.

"If you want"

"Please."

* * *

Flash Back

_"Gryffindor whipped those Slythrim asses!" Yelled Sirius. And the whole house cheered!_

_"Let the party begin!" He finished his speech with. Then all the seventh years conjured a whole lake worth of fire whisky, and butterbee. The table in the common room instantly filled with alcohol and sugary treats every one made be lines to the table while the house team was hoisted to the shoulders of the other men in the Gryffindor house. Remus conjured a stereo with five foot speakers blaring the Weirs Sisters and the party hit off with a bang._

_Lily was sitting with some other girls recalling the details of the game when Sirius, James, Remus and Peter walked over and joined them. All the girls were swooning over Sirius and James while Lily was complementing James about his wonderful performance at the match when Sirius handed every one a large mug of whisky._

_"Sirius I'm head girl I can't drink" Lily said_

_"Come on Lily, Jamesie just won the cup you can drink to that!" He said as he took a large swig of whiskey. Remus was sipping butterbee he wasn't a big drinker, Peter was already passed out having finished his mug long before. Lily looked at the amber liquid and took a small sip the liquid burnt as it flowed down her through, she coughed not wanting to drink any more but still she took another sip. Sirius was laughing at her face and James was watching her though not finding it amusing._

_"Lily are you sure that you want to drink that?" James asked with concern._

_"Goodness James I can make my own decisions you're not my mother, it's not like I listen to her any way!" Lily said though she was fully a where of what she was saying but tiered of people telling her what to do. She looked over to Remus who shrugged to her and walked away to get some food, James downed his whisky and said that he needed a walk and left._

_Lily, Sirius, and finally Remus gulped down their mugs like there was no tomorrow. Lily giggled at every little thing and Sirius snogged every drunken girl who happened to pass, Remus was in conversation with the giggling Lily and not doing so well himself while James still hadn't returned._

End of flashback

* * *

"And that's all I remember happening before I left again." James finished.

"Oh James I remember some of that but I can't remember any thing after, I so sorry for saying that to you!" I said I couldn't believe that I was so rude to James what had come over me?

"It's fine."

"But how did I end up here and why am I wearing this with this migraine?"

"Well let me tell you the rest."

* * *

Flash Back

_James had walked around the school five times avoiding the party in the common room but decided that since it was eleven o-clock he should go in and see the damage that was done. He walked the lonely hall ways up to the Gryffindor common room the fat Lady was also celebrating with her friend violet they both were to drunk to care about the password so James Yelled it and they swung open to admit him. James was flabbergast at what he saw, He saw Lily and Sirius up on the Table each in nothing but their knickers singing a Weird Sisters song dancing in the dirtiest fashion that James had ever seen. Miss Proper Lily Evans wasn't so proper after all._

_Why the hell you standin' there,_

_Through your hands up in the air_

_Shake that ass left and shake it right_

_Babe you're a freaking sight_

_Take it off, take it off_

_Yeah baby take it off!_

_They sang not stopping till the song had done, when the next song came James couldn't let Lily make a fool out of her self once more so he got up on to the table and picked her up. James got down off of the table, Lily still in his arms almost completely naked and giggling noon stop, James asked her what was going on…_

_"Lily what the hell was that!?!"_

_"Oh James just the man I was looking for, Ha, ha." Lily said while leaning up to kiss his cheek._

_"Lily where is your clothing?"_

_"James I thought that you would like me better with nothing on." She said while smiling evilly, she wiggled in his arms._

_"Yes Lily that's true but your drunk you don't know what you're doing."_

_Lily struggled out of James arms and looked him right in the eye. "James you can have me now and you don't want to take it! I don't understand you James! You just want a slag for a night I'm here waiting and you wont take me!" now everyone in the room was looking at them accept for the people where Sirius. "I like you James cant you see that I like you! But all you want is sex so if that's what you want then you can have it. I want my first from you! Why can't you see that?" She was yelling now and people had gone back to the party or at least the ones James looked at did._

End of flashback

* * *

"Oh James I didn't do that did I?" I was talking about dancing in my knickers on the common room table! What the hell came over me? And know James knows how I feel for him I can't hide it now, hell want more then I can give. And he now thinks that I think that he is a slag! Why do these things have to happen to me? Why!?!

"Yes sorry Love you did."

"Thanks James for getting me down from there."

"No problem. Now let me tell you the rest."

Resuming flashback

* * *

_James could now see her shirt and skirt lying on the floor by the couch, he went over and collected them. Lily was still standing where she had had her emotional fit, but was rocking back and forth. James gave her, her clothing and inclined his head motioning her to dress herself. Lily was un able to do so, for when she bent over to put her leg through her skirt she stumbled and almost fell but he caught her inches before the ground._

_Lily was lifted to standing position by James, he leaned her from the waist up over his shoulder but still keeping her feet planted on the ground. This simple action was attracting lots of stairs from the crowd in the common room. He took the skirt from lily and lifted her leg to put it through the skirt, then he did the same to the other and pulled it up around her waist James now used one hand to hold up the skirt and the other to zip up the zipper. Now all that was left was the white button up shirt, James slowly stood up while his hand was on her back to steady her while she was now putting her weight on her own feet instead of his back._

_James lifted her in to his arms once more and walked over to the couch where he gently laid her. Lily looked like she was in a totally different place but still managed to talk to him._

_"James?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks, you know for this." She gestured to her skirt and the shirt that he was now buttoning up._

_"Oh, don't mention it."_

_"Why don't you like me?"_

_James looked uncertain for a minute but then looked to lily, he looked straight in to her eyes and she in to his._

_Oh what the hell he thought. James was inching closer and closer to lily and then she leaned up the rest of the way closing the gap that had been growing smeller and smaller. He kissed her and she welcomed him with soft lips, they just barley brushed their lips against one and others when it became deeper and harder. Soon Lily's hands were entangled on his raven hair and his were firmly placed around her waist, it was a perfect kiss but James had to pull away. If this went any further then they might never be able to stop, Lily wasn't ready for that not now with him any way. But hopefully some day but not now, this was the first he had heard of her feeling so maybe there was a future between them just maybe._

_"C'mon Lily lets get you in to bed."_

_"Oh James Id love to! You'll be there to right?"_

_"No Lily I mean to go to sleep."_

_"Please James will you just be in the same bed as me? Please?"_

_"No Lily but I'll stay in your room though. Is that a deal?"_

_"Fine." Lily pouted_

_Lily was helped up by James and the exited the common room together. James had to hold Lily up for she was to un stable to walk her self._

_"James?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I feel so tired."_

_"Yeah you'll feel like that when you drank god knows how many fire whisky bottles. Lily I want you to hold up, stay awake un till we reach your room alright?"_

_"I don't know if to can…and James?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks again." With those last two words Lily passed out. James now heaved her up in to his arms and walked the rest of the corridor to their common room. When they were admitted he walked over to lily's room door and said clearly to the door…_

_"Little secrets." the door stayed clearly locked. "Sugar quill?"…"Charms?"…"family?" he was at a loss for her password he was sure that it had been the first but after ten minutes of arguing with the door that still hadn't budged he walked over to his door and muttered,_

_"Prongs" It un latched and he entered with the sleeping Lily still in his arms, He laid her on the bed and tucked her in. She looked so peaceful lying there with only the crescent moon light on her face. James kissed her lightly on the head and walked over to his dresser to change his clothing. He found a pair of pajama pants with a matching t-shirt, James quickly changed and went over to Lily's side once again. She seemed fine so he walked over to this desk where he sat down and fell asleep._

end of flash back

* * *

"Is that all?" I felt so odd just hearing what James had done for me, and not to mention that to had kissed him and practically begged him to sleep with me! James was so kind and understood my feelings, he told me that he knew that I wasn't ready for that yet. He understood how I felt, maybe he dose like me more then a shag? I mean that he had his chance to have me but declined I don't get him sometimes!

"No it isn't."

"Then do tell the rest." I was a little to egger to hear the rest of my mistakes that night.

* * *

_Flash back_

_It was around eight o-clock when James woke up to an alarming scream coming from the space next to him. He lifted his head to see a lock of red hair emerging from under the comforter of his bed, He walked over to it slowly while recalling the accidents of the previous night._

_"Lily what the hell happened?" he yelled_

_But soon realizing how he felt during his first hangover he hushed his tone immediately hoping that he hadn't caused to much pain. He talked to her for a few moments before she said that she was going to be sick, James wouldn't let lily puke on his bed so he did what came naturally he picked her up and rushed her to the bathroom. Lily spewed for what seemed like hours before she was finished. James lifted lily back on to the bed where she lie looking so very tiered._

_Her clothing was tight and when each time she was moved there was the smallest wince from her though James didn't know if it was from her hang over or clothing. She told him that he needed to take them off for her, her shirt he did with some annoyance for his fingers would not stop shaking. He had wanted to take this shirt off her for so long but now it was under different circumstances. James was still afraid that he couldn't control him self so he looked in to her eyes not taking his away but she passed out again in a minutes time._

_Finally James had managed to finishing un buttoning her shirt, he slipped it off and replaced it with his T-shirt. He then moved to her skirt , once it was un done he tucked her in let her resume sleeping. James moved over his desk chair to the side of the bed for a more comfortable position. He closed the blinds on the windows and sat next to the dosing lily where he fell in to another slumber._

end of flashback

* * *

"And that's what happened." finished James.

"Well that wasn't so bad." I said.

"No, No it wasn't"

"Hey James"

"Yeah?"

"come here."

"Alright."

I kissed him I kissed James Potter. Now he knows that I didn't say all that stuff because I was drunk but because I meant it. I kissed him slow and soft, as though savoring every moment of the bliss. At first he didn't respond but after a few seconds he kissed back, He intensified our kiss by sliding his tong in to my mouth, we made it warm and passionate the two of us. This was my first real kiss and I knew that it wouldn't be my last. I also learned a few things in the past twenty-four hours one NEVER to drink with Sirius again, two that things aren't always as they appear, and three URG hangovers suck!

**A/N: please review it means the world to me! This story was turned doen a few times, because warnings were wrong and so was the rating but I hope that I fixed that...please Read and Review!!! Thanks!**


End file.
